Le portrait
by Ferness Emey
Summary: Elle dessine. Et sous les traits de crayons un visage : beau, délicat et serein. Puis viennent les yeux. Si beaux et étranges yeux qui mentent. Mais le peintre voit, le peintre comprendre. Elle griffonne pour immortaliser ce qu'elle a vu... Dans ces yeux.
1. partie 1

LE PORTRAIT

~Fan Fiction MONSTER~

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Plus important : Cette petite fan fiction, qui sera composée d'entre deux ou trois chapitres se déroulent environs entre les chapitres 60 et 68, idéalement juste avant le 69, mais bon, ce n'est qu'une affaire de détails. Cette petite histoire pourrait arriver n'importe quand dans le manga, en fait... Ces textes ne vous spoilleront pas, cependant pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire et si vous souhaitez garder entièrement le mystères, je déconseille à ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire de lire, mais au fond, cela ne changera pas grand chose. Donc pas de gros spoil au programme !

Moins important : Je trouve très dommage qu'il y ai si peu de fiction française de Monster, mais en même temps, je peu comprendre. Le scénario est si bien ficelé et si complexe qu'il est bien difficile d'y créer une nouvelle histoire, peut-être est-ce aussi très... orgueilleux ! Cette fiction ne sera sûrement pas la meilleure, ni la pire... Il s'agit simplement d'une petite anecdote que j'ai inventé en toute humilité, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci d'avance.

PREMIÈRE PARTIE

VIDE

Le vide, et l'air. Mes pas m'ont menée d'eux même sur le toit de l'université et m'ont fait monter sur le rebord. Je n'ai pas peur, je ne ressens strictement rien. C'est le vide dans mon cœur, c'est froid mais je ne frissonne pas. Je suis absorbée par le sol, en dessous. Je peux voir le petit escalier que je prend chaque matin pour aller en cours. Si je tombe, c'est là que je m'écraserais. N'est-ce pas un peu triste de mourir à l'université ? Rien.

Je reste figée alors que j'entends derrière moi des bruits de pas. Je m'attend à entendre un hurlement, ou une voix faible me demander ce que je fais. Cette question serait idiote... Je n'espère pas entendre cette personne me parler, essayer de me retenir par des paroles réconfortantes, hypocrites aussi un peu... Je ferme les yeux, serre mes poings. Tais-toi, je me dis, et aucune voix ne s'élève. Au lieu de ça, les pas se rapprochent et viennent me rejoindre.

Je tourne le regard, légèrement surprise, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

C'est un jeune homme, blond au yeux bleu. Il est calme. Si calme, si impassible et trop tranquille. Il reste de profile, regarde l'horizon droit devant lui et ses cheveux caressent son visage. Je l'imite pour regarder le soleil se coucher.

« Tu as envie de sauter ? » Me demande-t-il d'une voix terriblement suave et douce.

« Oui. » Je répond. « Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que, comme moi, tu étais venue regarder le paysage. »

« Non. Tu devrais reculer dans ce cas. » Dis-je « Tu risque de tomber. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de tomber. Et toi ? » Il tourne son visage vers moi.

Je le regarde alors qu'il me sourit. Mais je n'y trouve aucune forme de compassion, ni de gentillesse, encore moins de tristesse même si ce qui semblerait être le plus évident. Il n'y a rien de cela ni sur ses lèvres, ni son sourire. C'est vide. Comme moi.

« Je n'ai pas peur du vide. »

« Pourquoi vouloir te tuer ? » Demande-t-il. « As-tu une raison ? »

« Il n'y a pas toujours de raison. Je suis arrivée ici, j'ai juste envie de sauter, sentir le vent et la force de gravité de la Terre. Rien d'autre. »

« Moi aussi j'ai déjà eu cette idée. C'est une belle idée. »

« Laisse-moi maintenant, s'il te plait. »

« Désolé, si je te laisse faire ce serait hors-la-loi. »

« Hum. Pourtant c'est mon choix, tu peux partir, faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Au début j'ai été plutôt surprise. Le premier des imbéciles m'aurait hurlé de m'arrêter et n'aurait pas osé s'avancer. Je pensais que toi tu étais plus intelligent. »

« Voyons cela autrement, disons que si tu saute, je saute avec toi. »

J'ai souris, réprimant un rire sincère et surpris. Je l'ai regardé, il n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est qu'il avait rapproché ses pieds du bord. Je l'ai dévisagé et mon sourire à disparu.

« Au yeux de n'importe qui d'autre tu serais convainquant, mais tu ne fais pas ça par compassion mais par obligation. Je doute que tu sois près à mourir pour moi. Tu n'as pas envie de mourir. Ça ce voit dans tes yeux. Enfin, moi en tout cas je le vois. Je t'ai vu à la télé l'autre jour. Tu dois être riche en plus d'être mignon. Tu ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore. »

Je tend mon bras devant lui et le fais reculer sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Ai-je demandé d'un ton menaçant.

Son sourire s'est évanoui et ses mains se sont rapprochées d'un coup de mon dos. Je les ai senties me pousser vers le vide. J'ai basculé en me tournant vers lui. Je n'ai pas crié, je l'ai juste regardé droit dans les yeux, toujours, sans ouvrir la bouche.

Ses mains m'ont rattrapée et ramenée vers lui aussi subitement, mais je n'ai pas plus réagi. Je me retrouvais sur le rebord, en face de lui.

« Tu voulais quoi ? Que je hurle ? Que je fonde en larme dans tes bras en disant pardon ? » Je rétorque sans bouger.

« Tu as du talent, ce serait du gâchis de te jeter comme ça. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est toi qui a fait la fresque dans le hall pour le concours, n'est-ce pas ? » Il retrouve son sourire. « Je dis que tu as un talent pour le dessin. Tu es encore jeune, jolie, et tu es excellente en classe, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je reste muette, ce garçon est convainquant, très beau. Si beau que j'aurais pu me laissée porter par ses lèvres et ses yeux si doux, et oublier ses mots, ses gestes. Mais il ne fait que m'effleurer, d'un battement de cils je le vois, je le regarde et je ne devine que du vide. Ses mains qui tiennent mes bras sont gelées. Je sais que je devrais ressentir de la peur, il a déjà essayé de me tuer une fois, ou peut-être simplement de me réveiller. Il sourit d'avantage.

« Tu voudrais bien faire mon portrait ? » Demande-t-il. « Descend s'il te plais, je n'ai pas trop envie que tu meurs. Alors, tu veux bien me dessiner ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? » S'étonne-t-il. Il baisse les yeux doucement. « Parce que tu n'as pas crié. Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas crié si tu étais tombée. » Il lève de nouveau ses yeux vers moi. « Et toi, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es le genre de gars à qui l'on a tendance à tout avouer, mais je n'ai rien à te dire. C'est 30 mark le portrait. »

« Je peux t'en donner plus, si tu veux ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! »

Il descend du rebord en riant et me tend sa main pour me faire descendre. Je pose à peine mes doigts sur sa peau pour sauter par terre, je ne lui jette plus un regard.

« Je n'ai pas mon matériel. Faisons-le demain. » Je lui dis en commençant à m'en aller.

« Il me le faut ce soir. Demain je ne serais peut-être plus là. » Dit-il en me suivant tranquillement. « Je peux te donner 100 mark ce soir. »

« Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas terminé en si peu de temps ! » Je m'écrie.

Il m'arrête d'un simple regard. Il insiste. Il insiste sans dire aucune parole. Vide. Vide. Vide. Ses yeux sont si vides. Vide. Vide. Vide. Je dirais que nous sommes aussi vide l'un que l'autre, mais j'ai envie de le dessiner tout à coup. Oui, son air si parfait me touche, m'inspire. Je veux le dessiner.

« Viens chez moi alors. »


	2. Partie 2

**_DEUXIÈME PARTIE_**

 **VISAGE**

Des pinceaux trainent un peu partout. Des feuilles déchirées, froissées ou vierges s'éparpillent dans un coin de la pièce. On entend le bruit de la pluie qui claque sur le toit. Je vis au dernier étage, dans une pièce assez grande et spacieuse, mais une seulement. La salle de bain est dans le petit couloir près de l'escalier.

Il est entré, silencieux en me suivant, droit, les mains derrière son dos. C'est la démarche d'un viellard. Pourtant il est jeune, pourtant il n'en est que plus beau. Sa démarche est calme et sereine, tout comme son visage qui parait si doux et rempli de tristesse. Il parait, en effet, car je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas le cas.

Des ébauches sont accrochées aux murs, il les examine avec humilité alors que j'enlève mon manteau et le jette sur mon lit. Puis il arrête de bouger, et se penche sur un des visages que j'ai dessiné. Je m'approche de lui.

« Va t'asseoir sur le divan. » Je lui dis. « Et enlève ta veste. »

« Qui est-ce ? » Demande-t-il sans lâcher des yeux le visage croqué d'une jeune fille de notre âge.

« Elle est belle, hein ? » Je souris. « Je n'ai pas réussi à bien affiner son visage pour l'instant... Ses yeux me posent quelques problèmes, je n'arrive pas à recréer la lueur que j'y ai vue... »

« Quand l'as-tu dessinée ? » Demande-t-il en m'interrompant sans bouger, avec dans sa voix un tremblement d'urgence.

Ses yeux brillent, il regarde en se penchant, absorbé, ému. Il a laissé ses mains tomber le long de son corps, ne se tient plus droit, ne sourit plus. La jeune fille sur mon dessin sourit à peine, ses cheveux sont longs, lisse et blond. Je n'ai pas coloré le portrait, mais je me souviens parfaitement aussi de ses yeux bleus, qui étaient emplis d'une étrange tristesse qui n'en était pas vraiment. Une certaine lassitude, peut-être, imprégnait son beau visage.

« Je ne sais plus... Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne resterait pas très longtemps. Elle est peut-être déjà partie ! » Je réponds soudain, en balbutiant. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est réussi. » Sourit-il en reculant, élidant la question. « Tu as vraiment un talent... Quel dommage que tu vives dans si petit endroit... »

Il me sourit, retrouve son beau visage calme et distingué alors que je le fusille du regard et va s'asseoir sur le divan en enlevant sa veste, comme je lui ai demandé. Je commence à préparer mes instruments alors qu'il me suit des yeux.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi riche que toi... Et puis j'aime bien cet endroit. Pour dessiner, c'est parfait. » Je m'arrête pour le regarder un instant. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de porter de tels cols roulés ? C'est moche. Je ne veux pas te dessiner avec ça... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses mains se crispent sur ses jambes, visiblement vexé. Je places mon chevet devant lui, y poses une grande feuille de papier et tailles mes crayons.

« Ça ne va pas ? » S'étonne-t-il.

« Ça fait très vieux et très coincé. Mais en même temps, tu marches aussi comme un vieux... C'est dommage, tu es beau, poli, enfin... Je suppose que tu devrais l'être... » Je soupire en le dévisageant. « Enlève ton pull, va, je veux voir ton cou. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'indigne-t-il.

« Le cou, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau chez un homme, avec les épaules aussi. Ce n'est pas en les cachant que tu trouveras une fille. Tu n'en as pas, hein ? »

Il ne répond pas, se contente encore de sourire niaisement avec suffisance. Je suppose que la réponse est oui, et je suis surprise... Je soupire, me lève et cherche dans une pile de vêtements. Je reviens vers lui avec une chemise blanche à la main, je la lui jette dessus.

« Tiens. Met ça, ce sera toujours mieux. Tu es vraiment vieux jeu en fait... » Soupiré-je en prenant place devant lui.

« Comme tout les génie, on dirait que tu as mauvais caractère. » Rit-il en se changeant.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu un portrait ? Tu as dis ça seulement pour me faire descendre ? »

« Je te vois depuis longtemps et j'y pense depuis que j'ai compris que tu étais l'artiste. Je pensais en faire cadeau à quelqu'un.»

« Et vaniteux avec ça ! » Ai-je souris. « Oui, tu as conscience de ta beauté, pas vrai ? »

Encore une fois, il ne fait que lever les yeux vers moi et sourire. La chemise lui va bien. Le blanc lui va parfaitement.

« Laisse-la ouverte. C'est pour une fille ? »

« C'est une chemise pour homme. Elle est à toi ? » Demande-t-il en arrêtant de la boutonner, ignorant parfaitement ma question.

« J'ai des amis, tu sais... Je leur pique leur chemise, j'aime les chemises d'hommes, elles ne sont pas serrées. Bon, maintenant arrête de bouger, prend une pose un peu moins banales s'il te plais. Tu as idée de précise de portrait ? »

« Je veux que l'on puisse y déceler les tréfonds de mon âme. » Dit-il soudain alors que son regard change. « Je veux que tu me montre ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, sur le toit, en regardant dans mes yeux. Dessines-moi, s'il te plais, tel que tu m'imagines. »

Rien n'a changé chez lui. Presque rien. Juste un pli de ses lèvres et ses pupilles. Presque rien, mais c'est un nouveau visage en face de moi. Mon cœur bat, ma main tremble, pourtant il ne fait rien. Rien hormis me montrer l'immense vide de son âme, l'incroyable glacier dans ses yeux. Et il me fixe, insistant sans dire un mot, m'enfermant avec ses pensées que je n'entends pas. Et j'ai peur. Un peu. Son visage est magnifique, diabolique, et ses yeux me supplient autant qu'ils me forcent.

« Tu l'as vu ? » Demande-t-il. « Tu m'as vu ? C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as voulu tomber. Si tu n'avais pas vu tu m'aurais dit. Mais tu n'as rien dis non plus quand je t'ai poussée, ni après. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es quelqu'un à qui on veut faire confiance. Mais quand on peint, on décortique les émotions, les yeux et les sourires. » Dis-je en commençant à tracer les premières lignes. « Chez toi, tout est faux. Pas d'émotion, juste le vide. J'ai vu le vide. L'obscurité du néant. Tu veux que je dessine ça ? » Je ris. « J'ai déjà dessiné ce que ton regard m'évoque. Parfois c'est un ciel bleu sombre sans étoile... » Ai-je murmuré en pointant du doigt une peinture au dessus de mon lit. « D'autres fois ce sont des lignes qui s'emmêlent de toutes les couleurs. » Je pointe un dessin par terre. « J'ai imaginé des chemins en les faisant, mais tout est tellement noué que même moi je ne m'y retrouve plus. »

Le contour de son visage se forme sur la toile, les mèches de ses cheveux apparaissent, la courbe de son menton, ses oreilles. Son cou fin et délicat, ses grandes épaules larges... Tout ça me parait si fragile alors que mon regard défile sur son torse maigre. J'y vois ses côtes. Lui, me dévisage toujours, impassible, plus de sourire. Un visage terriblement neutre, juste les yeux qui vivent et pétillent de mauvaises pensées.

« Tu m'as vidée, tu sais... » Ai-je murmuré. « À chaque fois que je dessine ce que je vois vraiment de toi, c'est comme si ce que tu t'emparais de moi. Je n'avais jamais entendu ta voix avant ce soir. Je l'imaginais mais... C'est bien elle que je pensais entendre, certains soirs. Je suis vide maintenant. Un peu moins que toi parce que mon cœur bat toujours, mais... »

« Pourquoi as-tu essayé de sauter ? » Demande-t-il froidement.

« Je ne te parlerais pas. Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment. Laisse-moi travailler. Tes yeux sont vraiment impossible à dessiner, tu sais ! Comme ceux de cette fille. » Je souris. « Tu la cherches, hein ? Elle aussi je pense qu'elle te cherche.»

Je le regarde, il sourit de nouveau. Les yeux baissé. J'en profite pour éterniser cette bouche qui ne veut rien dire, pour immortaliser ces lèvres qui ne signifient rien. J'ai du mal mais j'y arrive. Ma mains se déchaîne, pas question de laisser filer ce sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Demande-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Hé ! Ne bouge pas autant ! » Je m'indigne.

« Tu connais mon visage par cœur. Je sais que tu me suis tout les jours, ça ne sera pas dur pour toi de me redessiner. » Il rit. « Je suis suivis par un peu trop de gens en ce moment... Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de se débarrasser de certains ? » Murmure-t-il en redressant son visage.

Je soupire sans le regarder, son nez se dessine facilement, les traits de son visage sont si parfaits et si irréprochables qu'ils sont vraiment très simples à copier. Mais j'en arrive à ses yeux, et je suis bien obligée de les voir de nouveau, alors qu'il me dévisage. Je suis glacée, je frissonne pourtant je soutiens son regard sans ressentir une once de gêne ou de peur.

« J'ai vu le pistolet dans la poche intérieure de ta veste. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu sois comme ça... Je savais que tu étais bizarre, mais là, ça dépasse mon imagination. Tu crois que je te gêne ? Si tu voulais me tuer, le faire sur le toit aurait été plus intelligent. »

« Je n'ai pas dis que j'allais te tuer. » Sourit-il en se levant pour se rapprocher de moi et regarder le tableau. Ses yeux brillent, j'ai l'impression qu'il sourit vraiment, son visage près de mon épaule, alors qu'il admire son portrait. « Tu as vraiment un talent... Ça pourra m'être utile. »

« On s'est mal compris, je pense. » Ai-je ris. « Ne va pas t'imaginer que je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est simplement que tu m'intrigues. Surtout tes yeux. »

Je pose le dernier trait.

« Eh bien, tu y es parvenue finalement. » Il sourit en reculant.

« 30 mark. » Dis-je ne tendant ma main vers lui.

« Pour 100 mark tu veux bien me rendre un petit service en plus ? » Demande-t-il en souriant.

« On verra, tout dépend si tu deviens mon modèle. »


	3. Partie 3

**DERNIÈRE PARTIE**

 **BANC**

Je suis assise sur le banc. Comme il m'a dit, je dessine.

Je suis assise sur le banc. Comme il m'a dit, je le dessine. Inlassablement et de toutes les façons possibles.

Je suis assise sur le banc. Comme il m'a dit de le faire, je le dessine. Inlassablement et de toutes les façons possibles je tente de retranscrire sur les feuilles ce qu'il est.

Je suis assise sur le banc. Comme il m'a dit de faire, je lève parfois les yeux, pour regarder autour de moi.

Je suis assise sur le banc, à l'endroit exacte où il voulait que je sois. Comme il m'a dit de faire, je dessine plusieurs portraits de lui et je lève parfois les yeux pour regarder autour de moi et, comme il l'avait prédit, un homme arrive. C'est un asiatique, il m'a précisé que c'est un Japonais et qu'il est médecin. Il m'a aussi dit de ne pas montrer que je sais tout ça, sous aucun prétexte. Je dois faire attention à ce que je dis.

Ce docteur vient s'asseoir sur le même banc que moi, il a l'air surpris de voir quelqu'un autre que lui y être assis. Je lui fais une place en souriant, il me sourit timidement aussi. Je continue mes dessins alors qu'il regarde droit devant lui. Je sais qu'il finira par remarquer ce que je fais, il me l'a dit.

« Vous dessinez ? » Me demande subitement le docteur après avoir jeté plusieurs coups d'œil sur mes feuilles. « Qui est-ce ? Je peux voir ? »

Je lui lance un regard surpris alors qu'il tend des mains tremblantes vers moi.

« C'est un garçon de mon université, je crois. » Dis-je timidement en lui tendant plusieurs de mes papiers.

« Vous le connaissez bien ? »

« Oui. Enfin, suffisamment pour le dessiner... Disons que je le voyais souvent et que je me suis mise tout naturellement à le dessiner. Il a quelque chose de spécial, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Ai-je souris.

« Vous... Vous êtes talentueuse, oui... » Murmure-t-il, sans voix.

« J'ai du mal avec ses yeux, vous voyez ? Il a quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup chez lui. »

« Vous êtes proches ? »

Je fais mine de rougir, timide et je baisse les yeux.

« Pas vraiment... Il est venu me voir un jour pour que je le dessine, j'ai accepté bien sûr ! J'étais très contente. Il m'a donné un mot et m'a dit que je devrais donner le dessin à quelqu'un... Vous voyez, ce n'est pas grand chose ! » Ai-je ris niaisement.

« Un mot ? À qui est-il destiné ? Vous savez où je peux le trouver ? »

« Je crois qu'il est parti maintenant. La lettre qu'il m'a laissée est pour un certain docteur Tenma...»

« C'est moi. Donnez-la moi, s'il vous plait. » Me demande-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme servant à cacher son impatience. Il n'a presque pas l'ai r surpris.

« Oh ! Quelle chance ! Oui, bien sûr ! » Ai-je souris en lui tendant une petite lettre après avoir fait un regard surpris.

Il me dévisage un instant, intensément, alors que je lui sourit gentimment. Il prend la lettre après être résté figé un petit instant et se lève.

« Vous ne devriez pas trop traîner avec lui. Si vous le revoyez, allez-vous en.»

Il s'éloigne, déterminé, et s'en va sans me lancer un regard de plus.

Je suis seule assise sur un banc, mes corquis sont étalés autour de moi, et c'est son visage qui m'entoure où que je pose le regard. Si doux, si calme, mais en vérité si terrifiant. Je me demande qui est ce docteur Tenma, et s'il est vraiment tombé dans le piège. Je l'ai suivi du regard, et de loin il s'est retourné pour s'assurer peut-être que je le suvais pas. Il se doute évidemment de quelque chose. Je me doute évidemment de quelque chose.

Je sens le vide qui s'installe, car je ne reverrais plus jamais Johann. Car il partira, ou peut-être que je partirais avant lui.

Je reste assise sur le banc, j'ai cessé de dessiner. Je me demande combien de temps il me reste à vivre. Je me demande s'il va revenir me tuer comme je l'imagine. Après tout, je suppose que mon rôle dans cette histoire est terminé. Et quand on a plus besoin de quelqu'un, on s'en débarrasse souvent.

Alors que mon regard divague, je crois distinguer sa si fine silhouette dans un recoin sombre, peut-être cachée derrière un arbre. Il me lance un regard, il sourit. Je fais un discret signe de tête en souriant à mon tour, et il disparait.

Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis.

THE END—

Voilà, ma petite histoire est terminée. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui avaient crus qu'il se passerait "quelque chose" à durant ou après la partie deux, je suis désolée, il n'a jamais été question de faire "quelque chose de chaud". Je tenais à rester assez fidèle quant à la personnalité de Johann. Est-ce que sérieusement vous l'imaginez tomber amoureux ou avoir une "relation" ? hum... En respectant sa perosnnalité non. x) Je tiens vraiment à rester fidèle au manga de NAOKI URASAWA, et il ne s'agit ici que d'une petite histoire qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Après tout, l'idée du dessin est fortement présente dans le manga, alors voilà !

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis ! :D

Merci de votre temps ! :3


End file.
